


That Is Where Your Heart Will Feel At Home

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Firmus Piett never thought, that things would end like this, when Veerses took him in.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Maximilian Veers/Firmus Piett/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 52





	That Is Where Your Heart Will Feel At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space). Log in to view. 



The beginning of their relationship was hard. It was murderously hard for all of them. he was still amazed, they made it through that phase. Here he was in bed with two of them. He was sandwiched between two powerful muscular bodies. Two possessive hands pinning him down even in their sleep. He stopped to struggle months ago and accepted things, like they were. The boy needed whole family and he had taken his mother away from him. It was natural to slip in her place no matter, how twisted the whole thing was. He had lack of morals to start with and Zevulon managed to tear away the last remaining limits he had. It cost him of course, but the gain was indescribable. Everything he craved was given to him and more. He went with the flow and let them to make him happy. He was the one, who had to care for them and make sure they were family. It surprised him, how natural he became in family life. All those small things, he did for his men, were appreciated. They were still dangerous beasts, his men. Both of them were possessive and sadistic. It was thin line between being in happy domestic life and being chopped into pieces and buried in plastic bags somewhere in Denonian countryside. Thrill of it made him even more attracted to them. He thought about murdering them many times at the beginning, before they taught him about family. There was also realisation, that he would have hell of time to bury their huge bulks if the situation get out of his hand one day. They learned how to handle each other by now. 

He was still tired from helping them removing an obnoxious ISB agent, who smoked the true nature of their relationship behind well cultivated facade of happy marriage. His boys had fun in the basement with the man. It was messy, when they were angry. He scolded them for spoiling their place with the blood and entrails. They beat him of course for making scene as was expected. He was cleaning the place, while they were getting rid of the evidence. He was proud of them. They were fast learners, when he taught them a thing or two about making corpses to disappear. 

He dared not to move or make a sound. He was still hurting all over from previous evening. The beating and the beating were two different things. They were angry and it was the bad type of beating, but when they returned, it was somehow different. Zevulon grabbed him from behind and patiently explained him, what they would do to him for his back talking. He knew, when not to struggle. Young man's voice was almost soothing, but the painful grip on his shoulder wasn't. He dared not to move when Max´s hands started to remove layer after layer of his clothing. He shivered when cold reached his naked body. The rope sneaked around his wrists and bound them behind his back. Two pair of hands were touching him, running over his body, playing with his nipples, rubbing his cock and cupping his balls. He closed his eyes and bit down the moan. The slap made him yelp and another came on his ass propelling him to Zevulon´s arms. He was picked up and tossed over the muscular shoulder. He heard them chuckling as he tried to struggle for the first time. It earned him vicious spanking. He was squirming over Max´s lap. Trying to escape. It hurt badly, when hit after hit landed on his bare arse. He tried not to scream, when more force was put into slaps. He felt tears breaking free from his eyelids. He moaned in pain and there was subtle undertone in his voice, which made his men to chuckle. They turned him around and commented, how hard he was. He was manhandled to sit on Max. He leaned on his muscular chest and tried to ease his abused bottom, but arm secured him in place. His heart was racing in his chest. Zevulon bent over him and lips caressed his wet cheek moving down on his neck. The push on his knees made his legs apart making him exposed and vulnerable, not that he cared. When a tongue started to lick circles around his nipple, before the mouth closed around it and sucked it. The teeth scrapped the sensitive nub and the blow over the wet flesh made him shiver. 

Max kissed him. Both his men were all around him. Their callused fingers were probing every fold of his body. He stiffened a cry when dry finger pushed in his hole. The intrusion was unpleasant. He knew, how it was, when they decided to go dry. It cost lot of credits and mopping the evidence was bothersome. He hoped, they were not in mood for it. It was not, how he played. The recovery took weeks and they were sulky, when he was refusing them, for what they had done. It wasn't way to play. The dry finger was replaced with the slick one, which wormed with ease in him. It was moving slowly in and out before it was pulled out completely. He wondered, whose finger it was, but his thought were cut off as two thick fingers were back inside him. The slow stretching and rubbing his walls coaxing muscles to relax. They were Max´s because Zev stood up and moved next to them only to grab him by his neck and forcing his head down on his cock. He opened his mouth and nearly gagged at the intrusion as it was pushed into back of his throat. The years of experience helped him to steady himself, when cock fucked his mouth deeper and deeper until he felt his nose pressed against Zev´s lower belly. The hands on his head kept him in place as he choked on his cock. Zev pulled out a little, making him to take several desperate breath through his nose, before he slammed back down again. The fingers fisted his hair as he continued to move in and out too fast too rough making him to choke and to gag helplessly. Suddenly the cock was pulled out completely. He gasped for air and screamed as Max showed his cock inside him. The preparation were not meant to make it easy for him, but not to damage him. He was screaming and begging him to take it slow, but he knew deep inside, it would make him to go even faster. Max began to move slow at the first couple of thrusts stretching him around his girth and gaining more speed. Max turned them around making him to kneel on bed with face in the covers without even pulling out of him. He grabbed his hips and pushed him on his cock over and over. He commented how he liked his red hot cheeks pressing against him as he fucked him. The sounds of slapping flesh and his muffled moans were reverberated through the bedroom. The well known feeling started to stir inside him as his ass was roughly pounded. Max knew what he was doing, slamming his cock against the spot inside him, the rubs the friction was starting to feel so good. He was hard and leaking and trying to meet his thrusts to get more of the friction. His wrists were untied. He was pulled on his fours by his hair, before he could make any protest he was silenced by cock in his throat. He was drenched in sweat, gagging and moaning around the hard flesh. Zev was the first to come. He pushed deep making him to swallow. Piett coughed a bit as he pulled out off his mouth. He was so close. His cock was throbbing between his legs. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew better. They did not like it. The last time they nailed his hands through palm to the bedpost as they took turns on him. It was nice, but ill timed due his mission and healing was lengthy. He spread his legs more, but was pulled back and slap over his ass made the trick. The sensation raced through his body. He came and almost collapsing on the bed, but he was held up as his ass was fucked. He was not given break to catch his breath. The overstimulation made his body sensitive and sore. The thrusts were getting somehow erratic and rougher. Max was close. He knew it from experience. He was grabbed by his neck to arch and to take the cock deep in one more rough thrust before filling him with cum. He pulled out and pushed him down. He was urging him to turn around and spread his legs. He was leaking his cum and his hole was little gaping. They commented, how well he was fucked. The fingers returned hooking in his hole spreading him open. The tongue there surprised him. It was dirty and sinful and all Zevulon. The squirming tongue caressed his rim lapping on the droplets cleaning him. He gasped, when he was spreaded more. His cock stirred a bit after minute or so of licking and sucking of his hole. They were not finished with him. He looked up and he knew the wink. He knew, what would come. Zev moved up and pulled him into sitting position. He kissed him tenderly, before hoisting him up and slowly lower him down on his father's cock until he was settled down. He leaned against the muscular chest and his legs hooked behind Max´s back. It didn't surprise him when another cock prodded at his already filled ass and was starting to push inside. He was breathing fast, trying to relax. They would not stop even if he begged them to do so. He was slowly stretched as other cock was getting deeper in him. He was gasping for air, when finally two cocks were pushing against his guts. They were both huge men and proportionate in their anatomy. It took lot of time to hammer in his lithe body to be able to take them. He was trembling between them, begging them to give him time and they did. Letting him to adjust a little, before they started to move. One in, one out, setting up an alternating pace. His erection was trapped between his and Max´s belly leaving wet trail as it was pushed against the skin with the thrusting. His brain was hazed by the sensations of being pounded by them. They were starting to get rougher and faster. The alternating pace was gone and now it was going in and out, making him bounce on their cocks. Their breaths and moans were mingled with his as they continued to use him. His hands were wrapped around Max for support. Zev reached around for his cock and grasped it. He would never tell them, how he liked to be used like that. To be turned into doll for them. To be fucked by both of their cocks. He suspected, they knew it anyhow. Max kissed him and drowning his cries in the kiss as they raced towards coming for the second time. Their thrusts became almost too much, too fast, too rough. He desperately clawed at Max´s back. They came inside him together. He groaned as they pulled out. He was still hard and his cock was throbbing between his tights. He was laying on his side as they carelessly tossed him on bed. He watched them kissing tenderly caressing each other, whispering the sweet nonsense to each other ear ignoring him. But he was there, on soiled sheets with his well used hole, red raw gaping and leaking from what they did to him. He would not dare to move, but the sound of his breathing caught their attention. He was not sure for the moment if in good or bad way. The hands on him were pinning him down urging him to spread his legs wide. He heard them commenting, how lose he was. He blushed and felt ashamed. The three fingers went in with ease. They were commenting his well fucked hole, adding more lube to make him even more slicker despide all cum and lube they already loaded him with. They joined their fingers together, pushing in and out rotating them in stretching motion. He wanted to protest it would be too much, but it was too late for it. He gasped. He screamed when one of them pushed his fist in him, while other held him down casually informing him about tearing his guts out if he didn't came. He struggled a bit only to be held down and impaled deeper and the hand rotated in him brushing the overstimulated spot again. Making him to arch and gasp. He desperately reached for one of them any of them to anchor him. The hand pressed on his belly and he knew they would feel each other through his skin. The hand on his belly was caressing his taunt skin, before reaching for his cock to give him several strokes. It made him to come for the second time during that night. He was too tired and too sore to even move, yet he tried to get away, when hand was pulled from him. He was laying there curled in fetal position ignored once more. They were whispering again and kissing each other. He felt huge hand on his back. He was picked up. 

“I will shower him and you change the bed. He is not up to any fun today. But tomorrow, I want to try something with him, “ Max said and carried him to the fresher.

“You are such slut Piett,” he added and closed the door behind them. He let Max to wash him and wrap him in towel. It was soothing to be in bed with two of them. 

He looked at his sleeping men and smiled. They were family indeed. 


End file.
